Ben 10: Ultimate Adventure
New Series: Ben Tennyson now has the Ultimatrix with 10 cool aliens. He is famous but Albedo wants the 3 Ultamatrix's that make you turn into any alien in the galaxy. Albedo Allies with Various villians.In season 2 theres a new plot.A grave threat takes Gwen .Ben might get new aliens and a Gwens brother Ken helps Ben and Kevin find Gwen and deafet the threat wich is Omega Ogre Note : This is a series I do on my camera with my toys and i'm not old enough to post it on Youtube 'Characters' Ben Tennyson : 16 year old Superhero alien/human Gwen Tennyson : 16 year old Anodite human. Ben's cousin. Can lift things withouth touching Kevin Levin : 17 year old alien/human. Can absorb stuff.Bens best friend and Gwens boyfriend Ken Tennyson : 21 year old brother of Gwen.Can zap lasers out of hand Albedo Tennyson : 16 year old alien who is Ben's evil half brother clone.Season 1 villian Omega Ogre : 50 years old(In Ogre years wich is 209 in human years) ogre alien.Season 2 villian 'Aliens' Season 1 Aliens Goop : Can shoot disgusting goo and can morph into bodies Big Chill: Has Ice Breath Nanonmech : Has the power to turn Invisible Ultimate Nanonmech : Can zap lightning out of hands Utimate Spidermonkey : Has super strenght.Spit webs Minotor : Has super strenght and a huge horn Space Rover : Has blasters Dino Skelly : Has big tounge Orange Frog : Can walk on walls Huge Spider : Spin webs and has huge teeth that can give a painfull bight Season 2 Aliens NRG : Can Blast a heat of enery Armodrillo : Can make earthquakes that dont kill Humougosaur :Super Strength and can make hand tornado's with his hands [[Alien Hex]] : Alien X's cousin can do anything.Bellicus and Serena agree this time.Looks like a normal boy but is an alien Jetwolf Has super speed Bentron : Has a huge blaster like hands that can blast and dig Piranico : Pirahna alien with huge teeth and eye that can go big Blue Surfer : Skilled in martial arts and has hoverboard Ultra Leopard : Super sonic roars and kung fu grip Kar : A race car alien with many mechanical powers Episodes Season 1 1.Albedo Returns : Albedo returns and is badder than ever.He captures Kevin and Gwen with his machine And Battles Ben only for Ben to win. 2.Forever Alies : Albedo alies with a villian The Forever Slayer.Ben deafets the Forever slayer and ruins Albedo's plans 3.Elfien : An elf alien attacks Bellwood and Ben . Ben realises it is Albedo's Alie.Ben tricks Albedo into helping him fight The alien then throws Albedo out of Bellwood 4.'Lord Leopard' : '''Albedo says that he wont be fighting Ben much instead he'll send minions. Soon Ben deafets his first minion Lord Leopard 5.'Unknown Episode : ? 6. 'Joshua Noah Ceralkia Part 1 : '''A weid new kid comes to town (Albedo's minion) his name is (look at title of episode) and beats Gwen and Kevin. Ben fights him but gets deafeated.Leaving a part 2 mystery 7.'Joshua Noah Ceralikia Part 2 : 'After deafeting Ben Joshua gives him Gwen and Kevin to Albedo and locks the in an invisible force feild but the gang get out and battle Lord Leopard the forever Knight and Joshua much to Albedo's dismay 8.'Ben Vs. Superman : '''Ben meets Superman and gets challenged to see who's a better superhero.They do a competion and Ben wins. Superman then battles Ben. Ben wins and the superheroes go back to there crime fighting 9.Operation Destroy Albedo Part : 'It is reaveled that a grave threat has captured Gwen.Bne and Kevin trie to see who it is in Albedo's chamber of secrets but they fight Albedo and his minion.In the middle of the battle Kevin shoots Ben thinking its Albedo and Bens unconsious.Albedo forces Kevin to bring himself and Ben to his lab 10.'Operation Destroy Albedo Part 2 '''(Season Finale) : Albedo hipnotizes Superman and Superboy and gets 4 villians to battle Kevin and Ben.Kevin and Ben win the battle throw Albedo in the Nul Void and go on veacation for a few weeks. Category:Series